


Project Nelsa

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa tells Louisa about her newest project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Nelsa

Louisa had receieved a new task to do today. Via mail, strangely enough. So apparently the scientist had mustered the courage to step away from the fire long enough to post a letter. Or she’d talked someone else into doing it. Which was quite likely, now that she thought about it.

Regardless, Louisa saddled up her newest North Swedish Horse, Solidheart, and rode towards the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. She could have taken the trailers, or course, but she liked to save money to feed her horses and buy herself nice things. And besides, it was a beautiful day and Solidheart needed the exercise.

Louisa stopped in Valedale to put some warmer clothes on before riding up into the frozen wonderland (or wasteland as Elsa was fond of calling it). Solidheart seemed quite happy with the snow swirling around her, lifting her head to the skies to whinny in delight. Louisa was going to take the elevator, just like she’d intended to take the balloon, but Solidheart turned away from it and instead insisted on taking the mountain path.

“Alright then, I guess you really like snow,” said Louisa, and laughed as the mare continued on down the slope, bucking playfully in the snow. Louisa decided that she’d let her horse roam free here someday, when she had time.

Solidheart finally calmed down enough to travel at a steadier pace towards the camp site. Louisa managed to get her up to a gallop, and she was very pleased at the higher speeds this horse could reach. Solidheart neighed when she saw the campsite, but she at least stopped when Louisa told her to.

“Ah, Louisa, you are finally here,” said Elsa. “I see that you got my letter.”

“Yes, I did,” said Louisa. “You want me to put a solar-powered heater in the sun?”

“Yes, that is your task. I would have done it myself but, as you probably remember, I am too afraid of heights to use the balloon and I don’t much trust the elevator. There is the path but the gaps in it are too far across for me to safely step across. I could have asked someone else to do it, of course, but-“

“They were all too busy so I have to do it,” said Louisa. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course. Give it here.”

“I actually have something else to talk to you about,” said Elsa. “So I will accompany you on your trip.”

“Thank the stars, she’s leaving,” said Nic.

“I only want the sunlight to warm my skin,” said Elsa. She climbed onto Solidheart behind Louisa, the portable solar-powered heater in her hand.

As soon as Louisa took off towards the elevator, though, Elsa started talking and would not shut up. Louisa listened, though, to humour the woman.

“While I have been in the valley, I have started a new project,” said Elsa. “I call it ‘Project Nelsa’.”

“Uh huh. What’s it about?” asked Louisa.

“Oh, it is really rather simple- I am to make Nic Stoneground fall madly in love with me.”

“What? Sorry, did you just say that you want the guy who hates you and you hate to fall in love with you?” asked Louisa.

“That question was worded horrendously,” Elsa chided. “But yes, that is my aim.”

“I thought you hated the guy,” said Louisa. “He certainly hates you.”

“I did but just the other night, when we were lying in the tent together-“

“Eww.”

“-huddling for warmth, as it were, I discovered that I really rather liked his presence.”

“Aww, I guess that’s kinda cute,” said Louisa.

“Hmph. ‘Cute’ does not factor into it,” said Elsa. “Anyway, to start with, I am taking on the responsibility of bringing more heat to the camp.”

“By asking someone else to do it for you,” said Louisa.

“I at least took the initiative of sending the letter,” said Elsa. “I even walked over to the mailbox, causing my body temperature to drop quite significantly.”

“Yes, you nearly froze to death,” said Louisa.

“Any longer there and I would have,” said Elsa. “But my theory is that if I return warmth to his body, his heart might melt just a tiny bit, enough for him to even consider the prospect of love with me.”

“You mean ‘thaw the frozen heart’,” said Louisa.

“I am still very annoyed at you for continuing to imply that I am an ice princess in a Disney film,” said Elsa with an annoyed sniff. “Just because we share names.”

“Oh, come on, it is a little funny,” said Louisa.

“The second stage of my plan is to woo him. Perhaps some flowers or various little nice things from this infernal valley,” said Elsa.

“Things that I’ll have to collect, no doubt,” said Louisa.

“But of course. You are a vital part of my plan,” said Elsa.

“Okay, just mail me or message me or whatever when you’re ready,” said Louisa. “I hope you’ll pay well.”

“No price is too great in the name of love,” said Elsa.

 _“Don’t set sky-high prices to take advantage of her,”_ Solidheart scolded as she walked along.

 _“I won’t,”_ said Louisa. Solidheart picked up a little speed once she got to the mountain path, cantering along now so as to have enough speed to jump over the gaps.

In the sunlight, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms out to the sides, tipping her head back so that the sun could warm her skin.

“You should get a horse so you can come up here anytime,” said Louisa.

“I couldn’t possibly afford that,” said Elsa with a scoff. “Such a foolish notion.”

“It was just a suggestion,” said Louisa.

“Well, anyway. I calculate that it will only take three point seven four weeks to woo Nic to the stage that he is willing to participate in coitus with me.”

“Ew,” said Louisa. “Set your heater up.” Maybe Elsa would stop talking while she set it up. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

“Of course, that time could be shortened if I were to seduce him,” said Elsa. “Though, any lingerie would not be suitable for that climate.”

“You’re trying to kill me with disgust,” said Louisa.

“Now, that is hardly fair. I don’t complain about your trysts with your girlfriend,” said Elsa.

“I don’t talk about my sex life,” said Louisa. “In fact, most people don’t.”

“Thank you for the advice. It will help me to converse with other normal people,” said Elsa, shuddering at the implications.

“Yes, the dreaded normal people,” said Louisa, smiling.

The ride back was significantly quieter, which Louisa was grateful for.

“My long-term goal is, of course, not to produce children with Nic or simply to have him as my lover, but to have him as a partner in science,” said Elsa. “While our methods may vastly differ, we are both geniuses in our respective fields.”

“I’ve never even thought about that,” said Louisa. “But I guess you’re both highly-respected individuals. You go good together, that’s for sure.”

“Thank you for your blessing,” said Elsa. “I assume that I have your agreement to help me?”

“Yes, I told you that before,” said Louisa. “You’re not the first couple I’ve helped.” Though it was certainly the most interesting.


End file.
